Thank You Kisses
by CatrinaSL
Summary: Everyone reacts to the stress of life-threatening situations differently. Darcy had been exposed to various near-death experiences, but the first time someone directly influenced one of those crises in her favor, she discovered how she, Darcy Lewis, reacted to that kind of thing. Even though the battle wasn't over and they weren't yet out of danger, she kissed him.
1. Ian the Intern

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd totally smash bad guys with cars during the Convergence.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

Everyone reacts to the stress of life-threatening situations differently. Darcy had been exposed to various near-death experiences, but the first time someone directly influenced one of those crises in her favor, she discovered how she, Darcy Lewis, reacted to that kind of thing.

He picked up the car, swung it through the air, and crushed a murderous group of Dark Elves. Darcy turned to blink at him, her jaw falling open.

"You… saved my life!"

He looked a little surprised himself, but eventually agreed: "Yeah…"

And even though the battle wasn't over and they weren't yet out of danger, she kissed him.


	2. Tony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd totally fly around in a super-suit. But mine would be less hot rod red and probably more "whoa, was that a flying pride parade?"

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

"Oh my god, you saved my life!" Darcy exclaimed breathlessly.

Stark looked uncharacteristically modest.

"Well, I..." he began, but couldn't finish while Darcy was kissing him. "—'m in a committed relationship!" he declared as he was released. "I didn't do it! _She_ did it! You're all witnesses; _she's_ the one who kissed _me_. You can tell Pepper. Right? Agent Romanov, back me up."


	3. Sam

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd love to try out that para-rescue equipment.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

Once they were safe on the ground again, Darcy kissed Sam Wilson. The flyboy seemed to think a reply worth his time, so he wrapped his arms around her and made one. Jane pulled herself to her feet nearby, regarded the amorous embrace, and with a sigh, rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for that!" Darcy managed to say when she surfaced for air. "You know, saving us, and… and everything."

"No problem," the Falcon replied. With a grin, he added, "Damn, I love my job!" and leapt back up into the sky to rejoin the fray.


	4. Thor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd love to work for Stark Industries.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

"Thor! You saved my life! Thank—"

Jane very pointedly cleared her throat.

"—you very much. Here, have a sisterly hug."

"What?!" Tony demanded, sounding outraged. "How come you kiss-attacked me and not him?"

"Because your girlfriend's not my boss," she replied, thumbing in Jane's direction. "His is."

"That can change; want a job?"


	5. Bruce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd love to give tours of Stark Tower.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

Moving to New York with everyone else on the team meant a tour of their new home, with a stop at each lab to meet all the other scientists that Jane would be Science!ing with. They were planning to end in Bruce Banner's lab, but the doctor surprised them by joining them on the infectious diseases level, near the end of their lab visits.

"It's nice to meet you," he said when Tony introduced Jane.

As he stepped forward to shake Darcy's hand, she sneezed. A nearby lab assistant jumped at the noise, accidentally knocking a petri dish off of the table with his elbow.

The universe slowed. Several people lunged for the falling dish, but Banner was there first.

Time returned to normal. He looked at the label on the petri dish as he set it back onto the table. "That could have been fairly disastrous," he commented, and warned the lab assistant to be more careful in the future.

When he turned back to resume the introductions, Darcy's eyes were wide and full of gratitude. "Doctor Banner! Thank you for saving my life!" she declared, and grasping his lab coat by the lapels, yanked him within reach and laid one on him.

Doctor Banner, surprised and unsure of what to do, awkwardly held up his hands as though he were being arrested.

When she released him, he ventured a reply: "Uh... you're welcome?"

Darcy smiled, patted his cheek, and bounced away.

" _That_ was Darcy Lewis," Stark informed him.

That explained it, then. " _Oh_."


	6. Agents of SHIELD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd love to be saved by S.H.I.E.L.D., myself.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

Darcy staggered backward. "That... you... I almost died...!"

The Agent steadied her, and nodded. "You're welcome."

Still slightly dazed, Darcy shook her head. "Nuh uh. That's not how we do things around here," she told him, and bestowed the proper reward. Coulson stumbled back from her, as though dazedness was transferable through the lips.

"Darcy!" Jane hissed, reminding her of their constrained schedule.

"Yeah, sorry, gotta go, thanks again," Darcy told her savior.

As they headed toward the exit, a curly haired scientist emerged from behind a barricade of shipping boxes, clutching a large tablet. "I… helped as well," he informed her, using the cutest Scottish accent she'd heard since the last time she binge-watched David Tennant interviews.

"Fitz," Coulson admonished, "Now is not the time."

But Darcy yanked him forward by his tie and made it quick.

"Seriously?!" Jane yelped.

"Okay, let's go!" Darcy replied, releasing him and running for the door. "Hey Jane? I wouldn't mind being saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. more often."


	7. Nick Fury

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd love to watch the director in action.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

The last sequence was punched into the console. The weapons powered down. The day was saved.

Darcy gaped at him. "I can't believe I just watched you save the world," she breathed. "Every single person on the planet should thank you. I mean, without you, we'd all be dead! You _saved_ my—"

"Don't you even _think_ about it," Fury growled.


	8. Natasha

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I don't know if I'd like to learn self-defense from an assassin.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

Falling from the top of a tall building was becoming old hat, but possible death by defenestration still called for _some_ screaming. If she didn't and then was lower on the superhero priority list than she hoped, then what would the newscasters say? "She died quietly and arrogantly, after falling sixty stories believing she was important enough to be rescued."

So she screamed.

The ground was fast approaching when an Avenger in black rappelled down the side of the building, wrapped an arm around her waist, and crashed them both through the nearest window.

They tumbled to a stop, and as soon as Darcy was finished screaming, her hero said, "Darcy Lewis, right?"

Darcy stared, and answered the question with a nod.

"You should get to safety now, but… after this attack is over, you may want to think about taking a few lessons in self-preservation. What would you say to meeting me in the gym every couple of days for some training?"

Darcy nodded, then felt the need for some thanks coming on. "Are you going to kill me if I kiss you?" she asked delicately.

Natasha smirked. "Frankly, at this point, I'd be offended if you _didn't_."


	9. Rhodey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd have a cooler superhero name (sorry, Rhodey).

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

War Machine landed with a crash on the street next to Iron Man.

"Thanks for the assist, Tony," he began, "If you weren't there, I think I would've—"

"You saved Lewis earlier, didn't you?" Stark interrupted.

"Huh?"

Tony cocked a finger toward his own face plate. "You got a little something."

Colonel Rhodes ran a hand over his face, but felt nothing. "Did I get it?"

Stark just laughed and patched Rhodey in to his suit's visual feed, where the large red lipstick mark was easily noticeable.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I did save Lewis a few minutes ago," Rhodey replied. "...do you know if she's seeing anyone?"


	10. Clint

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd kiss Clint when he saved me.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

Normally, an extraction/protection detail wasn't his thing, but Clint was fond of a challenge. He had every intention of being one of the few liberators/defenders who _didn't_ end a life threatening Darcy-involved mission with smooches. Eyebrows were raised when he volunteered to go get her, and eyes were rolled when he swore that "it's just a mission, and I won't consider it 100% successful unless I... break tradition."

By the time he had infiltrated the compound and caught up with her, she had put Natasha's training to good use: after breaking out of her cell, she had taken on four henchman and was making her way to the outer wall to send up a distress flare.

He was still on course to complete the mission to his satisfaction… until he used one shot to take out three henchmen who were sneaking up on her.

When Natasha asked him about it later, he replied, "A++. Would save again."


	11. Bucky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I'd fight the killer robots, too.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

Bucky liked the idea of having a tag-a-long about as much as Darcy liked the idea of following him around in the sewer. Unfortunately for both of them, _she_ was the only one who knew how to activate Jane's machine.

All in all, not the best time for chatting, so the one thing Darcy _wasn't_ worried about was coming up with a topic to pass the time.

Bucky didn't see it that way.

"So," he whispered. "You're the Kissing Girl."

Darcy was offended. She'd barely met this guy and here he was, making assumptions about her.

"No," she corrected him, "I'm not the 'Kissing Girl.' I mean, I _suppose_ I've been known to… celebrate the fact that I'm still in possession of my life on occasion, but who can fault me for that?"

He held out an arm to stop her and put a metal finger to his lips. In the distance, a killer robot could be seen, pausing, as they were, in its patrol. Darcy and the Winter Soldier froze until it resumed its previous course, apparently deciding to ignore whatever it might have heard.

"How much further do we need to go to get that thing where it needs to be?" Bucky asked quietly.

Darcy consulted the device in her hands. "Um, three hundred feet… that way?" She gestured down the tunnel to the right. After taking a moment to ensure they wouldn't be detected, Bucky led Darcy in the direction she had pointed.

And even more surprisingly, after another few seconds of sneaking, he resumed his line of questioning. "You got a Soulmate?"

"A… what?" Darcy stuttered in surprise.

"A Soulmate. Y'know, the 'Mark thing most people have? You got one?"

"I… yes, but I haven't met my Soulmate yet. What does that have to do with anything?"

Bucky paused at another intersection and glanced back at Darcy. She nodded in the direction they'd been heading, and informed him, "not much farther."

He got them safely through the exposed area, then continued, "You've got a bit of a reputation."

Darcy scoffed. "For _kissing?_ Okay, but… it's not like it's a _commitment_ , it's just… a kiss. A happy-to-find-myself-alive, thank-the-nearest-attractive-human-being kiss. It doesn't _mean_ anything."

He gave her a look. "It _might_ mean something to your Soulmate," he informed her.

The device in her hand beeped. She stopped glaring at Bucky and got to work. Activating the thing didn't take much time at all, and as it affixed itself to the wall, Darcy began to look up and around for the nearest manhole. "Okay, we're good," she told him. "We can get outta here now, probably the sooner, the better."

Bucky didn't reply. Instead, his arm scythed out and knocked the head off of the killer robot that had been about to char them to a crisp with its flamethrower. The dangerous but defeated enemy seized up and toppled over, and Darcy's adrenaline kicked in.

"That… almost killed us!" she gasped.

Bucky smirked. "I stopped it."

"And you think I shouldn't—" Darcy began.

"All I'm saying is that you should think about it," Bucky interrupted.

Darcy considered him for a moment. "Maybe later," she decided.

Bucky accepted his reward with a shrug.


	12. My Hero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe. If I did, I know who I would want to be my hero.

 **Soulmark AU Reminder:** Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

* * *

She ducked behind the car, pulling two civilians down with her. The bad guys didn't let up. The windshield shattered, and glass from the passenger's side window showered down on top of them. They couldn't take shelter here for long; they had to get off the street.

Right across the sidewalk behind them was an entrance to the subway, and Darcy waited until a cessation of bullets meant that she could usher the terrified group of New Yorkers to underground safety.

As she watched them go, she frowned. Slowing down a barrage of bullets was different from stopping completely. She poked her head up over the hood of the car, and saw a star spangled superhero disabling the aggressors. He punched one, incapacitated another with a shield jab to the face, flipped onto a third (who dropped after being kicked in the head), and flung his shield into the last. The shield bounded off the chest of the unlucky bad guy, and, villains thus defeated, he turned toward Darcy.

She'd seen some impressive takedowns, but this was the first time she had witnessed Captain America in action.

"Hey, thanks for the save," she told him. "Will you take a handshake as a reward? I used to kiss everyone who saved my life, but _apparently_ I'm getting a 'reputation.'"

He stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open. Darcy started to feel a little silly standing in the middle of war-torn Manhattan holding her hand out for him to shake.

A nearby explosion had them both ducking reflexively.

"Considering the situation, that will be quicker," he shouted over another explosion. He gripped her hand quickly and let go as he guided her toward the subway. "But I definitely want one later."

She stumbled, but quickly righted herself. "Oh, don't worry," she said. "From now on, you get _all_ of the kisses."

The cowl made it hard to tell, but Darcy could have sworn that he was blushing. "I appreciate that, Miss Lewis."

She paused, then huffed out a laugh. "That's me, Darcy Lewis, The Infamous Avenger Kisser. Seriously though, call me Darcy."

"Okay, Darcy." He gave her a smile and then scanned the perimeter with a frown. "You should get to safety. I had better get back—"

The car came flying in out of nowhere, and there wasn't time for anything more than a crouch, a raised shield, and a covered head.

But then Iron Man appeared, as though offended that the car's method of arrival was infringing on his flying-in-out-of-nowhere style. He punched it to a crashing halt about twenty feet before it would have reached Steve and Darcy.

Tony turned, raised his face plate, and sighed. "Okay, Lewis, I guess I've got a second; make it quick." He spread his arms so that she wouldn't hurt herself when she jumped up to thank him, but blinked when he saw that she was already thanking someone else.

Steve hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a very thorough "you're welcome."

When they stepped apart, eyes still locked, Tony cleared his throat. "Uh, hello? _He_ hid behind a shield. I _punched a car_."

Darcy tugged the back of her jacket down and reluctantly looked away from Steve. "Sorry," she told Tony. "He's my hero now."

* * *

 **Author's Note (February 19th, 2016):** I hope you enjoyed! To read my behind the scenes babble about the inspiration for this fic, check out my fic blog, iwillwriteyourfic DOT blogspot DOT com, and if you have an idea for a Silly Soulmark fic, leave it here in a review, in a comment on ao3 (I'm CatrinaSL there, too), or in a comment on my blog!


End file.
